There is No Reward for Being Good
by onceuponatime47
Summary: Set after 3x16. After everything she had lost, Kara decides to change her mind after all. But she can’t do it alone. She needs red kryptonite to defeat the Worldkillers. Lots of angst
1. chapter 1

"There is no reward for being good."

There is no reward for being good.

There is no reward for being good.

Kara had thought she was right in her disagreement with Imra. But after the mess with Pestilence, she wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe Imra was right. It was pathetic. The last thing Kara wanted was to be a killer, to have her name streaked with red like Oliver Queen's. But now she is watching Alex and Winn die, their last hope a vial of Pestilence's DNA.

It wasn't fair that Kara had healed from the disease without the cure; nothing was fair. Imra had said that Kara's humanity was what made her special, but maybe it was what made her weak. Weak that she hadn't seen that Sam was Reign weak that she hadn't been able to save Julia or Grace. Now there were three Worldkillers out there so maybe it was time for Supergirl to get on their level. To kill.

She couldn't just change everything she had ever stood for, just like that. She needed a boost, or more, she needed a separation. The DEO had about every weapon ever created available as well as every substance. She only needed one thing. Red kryptonite.

Everyone in the DEO was so busy, they would never notice her sneak in and out, she was Supergirl, no would care. Now she stood on the balcony, twisting the red crystal in her hands, thinking. She could already feel the power pulsating in her veins, the rage twisting her thoughts. It was what she needed. Kara crushed the crystal, watching the shards hit the ground. She shoved the remained piece into an amulet and slipped the gem under her suit. She was ready.

Imra, Mon-El, and Brainy were drinking in the DEO. Unprofessional? Yes. Needed? Definitely. They had lost, and now all they could do was wait and hope the cure worked. "So you've all just given up already?" They turned to see Supergirl standing the doorway. She wasn't wearing her normal suit, she was dressed in an all black jumpsuit with the house of El symbol over her heart.

"I did not realize you had more than one suit." Brainy said.

"You like it? I'm going for a new look," Kara purred, heels clicking on the floor as she walked farther into the room.

"We are waiting to see if the cure works," Imra said.

"Boring!" Kara said, "I'm honestly so disappointed. I thought you wanted to stop the Worldkillers."

Imra frowned. "We do, Supergirl."

"Is there a problem here, Kara?" Mon-El asked.

"The problem is you, sitting on your lazy asses, not doing anything. I'm going to eradicate the Worldkillers myself."

"Whoa, Kara. You're not a killer." Mon-El stood suddenly, concerned creasing his face.

"Don't call me that!" Kara's voice raised sharply. "Kara Danvers is weak. I am not. The WorldKillers will beg for mercy and I will give them nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Red kryptonite felt like fire in Kara's veins. It burned in her like anger, bubbling and hissing. In the very back of her mind, memories of the last time she had been affect shifted and stirred. She had been a monster. The red k part of her quickly shoved the guilt down. Good. A monster is exactly what she needed to be.

She was standing on the roof of the CatCo building. The cool wind whipped her hair back. She breathed deeply as the fire changed to ice. Kara felt powerful. Below her, in the streets of the city, Kara surveyed her handiwork. It was the symbol of the House of El, fire still tickling the asphalt. Reign would come. She was as sure of that as she was of the air in her lungs.

Back at the DEO, there were several problems. One, an alien resembling a large rat had gotten loose. The real issue? It's spit had hallucinogenic properties. How had this creature gotten out? Just check the heat vision burns on the cage.

The second and more important problem was the red kryptonite Supergirl who was ready to rain hellfire. Alex and Winn remembered red k Kara all too well. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was dangerous and angry. Mon-El and the others had been quick to inform Alex of their interaction with Kara. It didn't take a rocket scientist to connect the dots between the missing kryptonite in the inventory and Kara's behavior.

It also didn't take a rocket scientist to turn on the news to see the House of El crest burning in the streets. And it definitely wasn't Kal-El's doing. Alex knew Reign would go to Kara. She was as sure of it as she was of the blood in her veins.


End file.
